


Birthday Gifts

by Elvarya85



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Jack being flustered and blushy, M/M, Ridiculous Falconers merchandise, Skype, Skype dates, This is super cracky lmao, birthday gifts, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvarya85/pseuds/Elvarya85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jack's birthday, and Bittle wants to make it special, even if they have to be apart. Along with the help of Beyoncé and some very specific Falconers merchandise, he gives Jack the perfect gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a [fanart](http://zimbits-skates.tumblr.com/post/143301460526/i-almost-went-with-samwell-red-for-bittys-briefs) I found on tumblr. Also I'm just rly thirsty for Eric Bittle.
> 
> General disclaimer: not my characters, not my creation, just my crackfic

“Happy birthday, sweetheart!”

Bittle was beaming at Jack as he appeared on the computer screen.

Jack looked exhausted, but his entire expression lit up when he saw his boyfriend. “Thanks, Bits.”

“Long day?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, same ol’, same ol’, but the guys wanted to take me out for my birthday last night and my dad insisted on doing something tonight.”

Bittle made a sympathetic sound. “Does that mean you're all birthday’d out?”

“What do you mean?”

“Um, well I kind of have a birthday present for you. But it can wait for another night f you want?”

Jack smiled, just that little tiny one he did that most people don't notice, but Bittle could spot it every time. “No, Bits, tonight's fine. What did you get me?”

Bittle grinned and bounced a bit. “Okay, so before I start, I have some groundrules-”

“Groundrules?”

“ _ Groundrules _ . First one, you can't judge the music selection.”

“Music selection?”

“Second rule. No screenshots pr recordings of any kind.”

“Bittle, what are you-”

“ _ Third rule.  _ And this one is more a requirement because of our situation than something I actually want, but I just really really want to say this. Jack Zimmerman, you can look, but  _ you can't touch. _ ”

Jack’s eyes widened as Bittle hit a button on his stereo and a Beyonce started to play.

Bittle slowly swayed his hips with the music. He hadn't necessarily  _ rehearsed _ this, but he'd definitely practiced a few times and spent  _ hours _ picking the song. Still, as he slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, he peaked to make sure Jack looked interested. He didn't want to look ridiculous orbfor Jack to laugh at him.

Jack, in normal fashion, was beet red, but his eyes were glued to the screen. Bittle grinned and slid the shirt down his arms, giving Jack a nice view. He kept swaying his hips with the slow beat of the music, making eye contact with the camera as he did.

Faintly over his computer speakers, he heard Jack say, “ _ Fuck.” _

He continued with his little dance, dropping his shirt to the floor and starting to unbutton his pants. Once he'd undone the button and zipper, he stopped, just letting his hands wander nice and slow over his body. Jack looked totally engrossed on the screen, watching every movement closely.

Bittle teased his hands down at the waistband pf his underwear, which was just peaking out underneath his jeans.

Jack bit his lip as Bittle started working his way out of his jeans, making every little movement a show. He turned his back, letting Jack have a nice view of his ass. Eventually, he turned back around, locking eyes with the camera again. He was so focused, it took him a moment to register Jack saying, “Bittle, what the fuck is that?”

Bittle stopped. “What's what?”

Jack looked straight at the camera. “Is that my name on your underwear?”

Bittle bust out laughing. It was his name on the waistband. The underwear were blue, with white elastic that read ZIMMERMAN followed by the Falconers logo and Jack’s number. “Um, maybe.”

“Where the hell did you even get those?” Bittle couldn't tell if Jack was upset or amused.

“Uh, internet?”

Jack was bright red now and buried his face in his hands. “Oh, god…”

Bittle sat down, scared he'd done something wrong now.

“Sweetheart, I'm sorry if I did something wrong…”

Jack looked back up, smiling at him. “What? No!”

Bittle grinned back. “You aren't mad?”

“No, I'm not. A bit confused, though.”

“Just think of it this way. Your name's on my ass, which means it's definitely yours.”

Jack laughed, which wasn't exactly something he did all that often, at least not as loud and genuinely as he did right then. “Fine. But seriously, where did you even get those?”

“Someone is making them and selling them on the internet.”

“Why me, though?”

“First of all, because you're a dreamboat.” Jack made a face at that. “Also, it wasn't just you. They came in a set. Everyone in the Haus got a pair. Ransom and Holster almost got into a fight over who got Tater’s.”

Jack smiled at him. “I'm not surprised, honestly.” He paused and glanced at his watch. “Listen, Bits…”

“I know,” he said. “You need to get some sleep. Gotta train for that awesome NHL career.”

Jack nodded. “But honestly, this was incredible. Best gift you could've gotten me.”

“Well, I can think of a couple better things, but, well… Distance.”

Jack was beet red again,  but he was smiling. “I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow?”

Bittle nodded. “Night, Sweetheart.”

“Night, Bits. I love you.”

Bittle beamed back at him, feeling warm and happy. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, here or on [tumblr.](http://nonbinarynegasonicteenagewarhead.tumblr%20com)


End file.
